Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 8. a construction machine (working machine) 115 such as a hydraulic excavator includes a lower traveling member 100 including a right track 100R and a left track 100L which can be driven independently of each other, and a working machine body section (working machine body) 102 with an operator cab 101 mounted for rotation in a horizontal plane on the lower traveling member 100. Further, a boom 103 is mounted for pivotal motion in a vertical direction on the working machine body section 102, and a stick 104 is mounted for pivotal motion similarly in a vertical direction on the boom 103.
A pair of boom driving hydraulic cylinder apparatus (liquid pressure cylinder apparatus) 105 (only one is shown in FIG. 8) for driving the boom 103 are provided in a juxtaposed relationship between the working machine body section 102 and the boom 103, and a stick driving hydraulic cylinder apparatus (liquid pressure cylinder apparatus) 106 for driving the stick 104 is provided between the boom 103 and the stick 104.
It is to be noted that a bucket 108 which is driven by a hydraulic cylinder apparatus 107 is removably mounted at an end of the stick 104.
Further, the left track 100L and the right track 100R mentioned above include traveling motors 109L and 109R (refer to FIG. 10) serving as power sources independent of each other, respectively, and a revolving movement by the working machine body section 102, a pivotal movement by the boom 103 and the stick 104 and driving of the bucket 108 are operated under the control of a hydraulic control circuit apparatus 111 hereinafter described with reference to FIG. 10 as a hydraulic pump is driven by an engine (internal combustion engine) not shown.
By the way, the operator cab 101 is constructed in such a manner as shown, for example, in FIG. 9. The operator cab 101 includes a seat 101A on which an operator is to be seated, a left lever 101B, a right lever 101C, a console 101D, a left pedal 101L, a right pedal 101R, an instrument panel 101E and a safety lock lever 101F.
Here, the left lever 101B, right lever 101C, left pedal 101L and right pedal 101R mentioned above are provided to control movements of the working machine 115 (traveling, revolving movement, pivotal movement of the boom, pivotal movement of the stick or pivotal movement of the bucket).
For example, if an operator manually operates the left and right levers 101B and 101C forwardly or rearwardly and leftwardly or rightwardly, then the hydraulic cylinder apparatus 105 to 110 are driven under the control of the hydraulic control circuit apparatus 111 so that a revolving movement, a pivotal movement of the boom, a pivotal movement of the stick or a pivotal movement of the bucket can be performed.
In the meantime, if the left pedal 101L is treadled down, then the amount of the treadling movement is transmitted to the left side traveling motor 109L via the hydraulic control circuit apparatus 111 to drive the left track 100L to rotate, but if the right pedal 101R is treadled down, then the amount of the treadling movement is transmitted to the right track 100R via the hydraulic control circuit apparatus 111 to drive the right track 100R to rotate so that the working machine 115 can travel (travel straightforwardly, travel along a leftwardly or rightwardly curved line or turn backwardly).
For example, if both of the right track 100R and the left track 100L are rotated at an equal speed in a forward direction, then the working machine 115 advances straightforwardly, but if the left track 100L is rotated at a higher speed than the right track 100R, then the working machine 115 advances along a leftwardly curved line. However, if the right track 100R is rotated at a higher speed than the left track 100L, then the working machine 115 advances along a rightwardly curved line, but if both of the right track 100R and the left track 100L are rotated at an equal speed in a reverse direction, then the working machine 115 can travel backwardly.
It is to be noted that the aforementioned revolving movement signifies a rotational movement of the working machine body section 102 by a revolving motor 110 which is hereinafter described with reference to FIG. 10.
By the way, the hydraulic control circuit apparatus 111 mentioned above includes, as shown in FIG. 10, hydraulic control valves 111-1 to 111-6 for transmitting control amounts to the hydraulic cylinder apparatus 105 to 107, traveling motors 109L and 109R and revolving motor 110, respectively.
The control valve 111-1 is switched by a pilot hydraulic pressure received from the right lever 101C via a pilot oil path 112-1 to control the hydraulic pressure of the boom driving hydraulic cylinder apparatus 105 via an oil path 113-1 to drive the boom driving hydraulic cylinder apparatus 105 to extend or contract to drive the boom 103.
Similarly, the control valve 111-2 is switched by a pilot hydraulic pressure received from the right lever 101C via a pilot oil path 112-2 to control the hydraulic pressure acting upon the hydraulic cylinder apparatus 107 via an oil path 113-2 to drive the hydraulic cylinder apparatus 107 to extend or contract to drive the bucket 108.
Meanwhile, the control valve 111-3 receives a pilot hydraulic pressure from the left pedal 101L via a pilot oil path 112-3 to control the hydraulic pressure at the left side traveling motor 109L through an oil path 113-3 to drive the left track 100L to rotate.
Similarly, the control valve 111-4 receives a pilot hydraulic pressure from the right pedal 101R via a pilot oil path 112-4 to control the hydraulic pressure at the right side traveling motor 109R via an oil path 113-4 to drive the right track 100R to rotate.
Further, the control valve 111-5 receives a pilot hydraulic pressure from the left lever 101B through a pilot oil path 112-5 to control the hydraulic pressure at the revolving motor 110 via an oil path 113-5 to drive the working machine body section 102 to rotate.
Meanwhile, the control valve 111-6 is switched by a pilot hydraulic pressure received from the left lever 101B via a pilot oil path 112-6 to control the hydraulic pressure acting upon the stick driving hydraulic cylinder apparatus 106 via an oil path 113-6 to drive the stick driving hydraulic cylinder apparatus 106 to extend or contract to drive the stick 104.
It is to be noted that the oil paths 113-1 to 113-6 described above are communicated with the hydraulic pump which is driven by the engine not shown and a reservoir tank via the hydraulic control valves 111-1 to 111-6, and also the pilot oil paths 112-1 to 112-6 are communicated with the hydraulic pump and the reservoir tank mentioned above.
By such a construction as described above, in order to operate the boom 13, the stick 104 or the bucket 108, the levers 101B and/or 101C as boom operating members, stick operating members or bucket operating members in the operator cab 101 are suitably manually operated forwardly or backwardly and leftwardly or rightwardly to cause a pilot hydraulic pressure to act upon the control valve 111-1, 111-6 or 111-2 via the pilot oil path 112-1, 112-6 or 112-2 to drive the boom driving hydraulic cylinder apparatus 105, the stick driving hydraulic cylinder apparatus 106 or the bucket driving hydraulic cylinder apparatus 107 to extend or contract.
Consequently, for example, if the boom driving hydraulic cylinder apparatus 105 is driven to extend or contract, then a boom raising operation (in a direction indicated by an arrow mark a) or a boom lowering operation (in a direction indicated by an arrow mark b) can be performed. Or, if the stick driving hydraulic cylinder apparatus 106 is driven to extend or contract, then a stick-out movement (in a direction indicated by an arrow mark c) or a stick-in movement (in a direction indicated by an arrow mark d) can be performed. Further, if the hydraulic cylinder apparatus 107 is driven to extend or contract, then a bucket dumping movement (opening movement, in a direction indicated by an arrow mark e) or a bucket curling operation (dragging-in movement, in a direction indicated by an arrow mark f) can be performed.
Accordingly, by using the working machine 115 and moving the end of a blade of the bucket 108 along a predetermined locus, various working operations such as, for example, excavation, loading or floor face finishing can be performed.
By the way, for example, in order to measure the accuracy of a floor face V at a location where excavating and floor face finishing operations have been performed by the working machine 115 described above with respect to an aimed floor face W by the hydraulic excavator itself as seen in FIG. 11, operating members such as the boom 103, stick 104 and bucket 108 are set at predetermined positions using a laser beam irradiated in parallel to the aimed floor face W from the outside of the construction machine.
In particular, an operator of the construction machine manually operates the levers 101B and/or 101C to drive the boom 103, stick 104 and bucket 108 so that the laser beam may be received at a predetermined angle (for example, at the right angle) by a laser receiver mounted on the working machine 115
Consequently, by setting, by manual operations, the boom 103, stick 104 and bucket 108 at such positions that the laser beam parallel to the aimed floor face W may be received at the predetermined angle by the laser receiver, the accuracy of the finished floor face can be measured.
However, when the accuracy of the floor face V at the location at which the working operation has been performed is measured by the hydraulic excavator itself using such a technique as described above, since the positions of the boom 103, stick 104 and bucket 108 are set while the operator visually observers the receiving angle of the laser beam at the laser receiver from within the operator cab 101, depending upon the mounted location of the laser receiver, it is difficult to visually observe whether or not the receiving angle of the laser beam at the laser receiver is accurately equal to the predetermined angle.
Accordingly, there is a subject that the boom 103, stick 104 and bucket 108 as the operating members cannot be accurately set at the positions mentioned above, and an error in measurement sometimes occurs also upon measurement of the accuracy of the finished floor face.
Further, the operator must manually operate the levers 101B and/or 101C as manually operable members to drive the three operating members of the boom 103, stick 104 and bucket 108, and there is another subject that a technique in manual operation for position setting for measurement is very difficult.
The present invention has been made in view of such subjects as described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a construction machine with a laser measuring instrument by which operating members can be driven so that a laser beam can be received at the right angle automatically and accurately.